


Are You Worth The Risk?

by HanranDansa



Series: Are You Worth The Risk [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Hyuk is a senior in high school who goes through his normal routines; wake up, go to school, go to work and... Stay the night with his teacher? His literature teacher Hakyeon is a normal teacher living a normal life with normal student relations. Until Hyuk decides one day that he wants to act on his feeling for Hakyeon. With the school catching on and Hakyeon's job on the line, will they be able to keep this little scandal a secret?





	1. Chapter One

June 3rd - 2012

"I can't love you back. I'm sorry..." 

The words echoed in Hyuk's ears and he felt his stomach tighten. 

"Oh, I see. Forget I said anything, ill see you tomorrow." 

I love to walk in the rain so no one can see me cry. That day that you broke my heart, I cried. But oh no, not in front of you. I couldn't let you see how much it bothered me. I needed you to think that I didn't care, In hopes that it would bother YOU. I never found out if it did. And I'm not sure if I want to find out either. But when you came crawling back... 

April 18th - 2012

There he was. Up at the front of the room, teaching like always. Hyuk had a plan. Was it a decent plan? No. Probably not. But it's all he could come up with. To think that in just over a month he would let loose his feelings for him that He's felt and kept hidden for over a year. It was horrifying to say the least, but he was ready. What's a life without taking risks? Boring. 

The bell for lunch rang as he was mid sentence. Once the others had left-

"Hey Hakyeon, are you going to be here after school today?" Hyuk asked. Cha Hakyeon. His literature teacher. He's never addressed him as Mr. Cha. Just Hakyeon. He didn't ever correct Hyuk, so he assumed that he didn't mind, and he kept with it. 

"You should know that answer by now. Why?" He asked, slightly amused. He sat at his desk and shifted through some papers. 

Hyuk walked up to one of the student desks right next to his, and sat on top of it. He gave Hyuk a quick glance then went back to looking through the papers. He seemed to not actually be looking for anything. It looked more like he was trying to appear busy even though Hyuk could tell he wasn't. 

"Oh, I was just curious. You do like to leave early every once in a blue moon. Can never be too careful." 

He tossed Hyuk a certain look. It was kind of a mix of confusion, and trying not to smile. It was cute and Hyuk couldn't help but giggle whenever he made that face. 

"I'll leave you to your... Work." Hyuk said with a grin as he left the room. 

Is Hyuk obvious? Very. But here's the catch, Hakyeon's dense. He doesn't catch on and Hyuks starting to think he never will. So his brilliant plan you ask? Oh yes! His plan is to tell Hakyeon up front how he feels about him. And he knows exactly when he'll do it. 

"Hi, Hakyeon!" he called walking it to his class after school. And as expected there were a few people there as well. He sat on one of the desks and talked for a while with a friend of his. 

Hyuk patiently waited for everyone to leave and watched carefully as Hakyeon walked over to the white board to erase some things. 

"So, how was your day?" Hakyeon asked casually. 

"It was good, pretty boring." Hyuk admitted, walking up behind Hakyeon. "But your class is never boring." 

"I see... Well that's good. You do always get your work done." His voice was calm but Hyuk could sense his nervousness. 

"Of course. I'd hate to disappoint you."

"I-I find it hard to believe that you're afraid to disappoint me." 

Hyuk chuckled and turned Hakyeon to face him "I try hard in your class because I want to make you happy." 

"H-Hyuk..." Hakyeon mumbled. He was a mess of nerves. 

"Hakyeon? Have you ever liked a student before?" He asked quietly, looking away. 

"Not particularly... I mean, not in the way I assume you're talking about."

"And 'what way' do you think I mean?"

"W-well dating wise, right...?" He asked. Hyuk could see he was panicking and thinking maybe he got the wrong idea. 

"Do you think a student could fall for you?" 

"I guess it possible, b-but-"

"Cause I have."

He stopped. He froze. Hyuk couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore at this point. What he did know is Hakyeon's heart was thundering in his chest. As was his. 

"I can make you feel good Hakyeon. I know how. I was taught and if I ever messed up, I was punished. I'm good at it now." Hyuk said without thinking. 

"W-what..?" Hakyeon asked, concerned. 

"Never mind!" Hyuk giggled, then looked up at the clock. "I gotta get going! See you tomorrow!"

Hyuk rushed out the door and ran to the bathroom. He dropped his bag to the floor and supported himself on the sink with shaking arms as he sobbed. His heart was pounding and he felt like he wanted to throw up. 

"What did I just do...?" He mumbled.


	2. Chapter Two

That night Hyuk laid in bed replaying the entire moment in his head over and over again. The way he got close to Hakyeon and put him on the spot like that. Part of him felt bad for it, and the other part wanted to relive it all again. 

His phone buzzed, startling him. Hyuk glanced at it to see who it was, but tossed it aside anyway. The only thing he felt like talking about was this, and he knew that he couldn't. Hyuk suddenly let out an annoyed groan when he remembered that he'd have to see Hakyeon again tomorrow. At the moment, He was sure neither of them were ready to see each other...

 

That next afternoon, Hyuk sat quietly in his chair, wishing for this class to end so he didn't have to face Hakyeon longer than he had to. When he walked up to the front of the room, their eyes made contact and Hyuk felt himself want to run up to him and embrace him, but he was sure all Hakyeon wanted to do was get him the fuck out of his class. Hyuk let out a small sigh and began absentmindedly drawing on his daily work. There were some random hearts, a leaf, feather, and.... Hakyeon's name. He wrote Hakyeon's name in cursive in one of the hearts. He angrily crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in his bag. 

"I'm so pathetic." He muttered. 

"You can't put yourself down in my class." Hakyeon said suddenly. 

Hyuk smirked to himself. "Sorry..." He mumbled. 

"I need you to see me before lunch." Hakyeon said tapping his desk. 

Hyuk froze, wishing he hadn't said that. He knew it would be about what He did to him yesterday and frankly, Hyuk wasn't ready to talk about it. He knew he was out of line, but at the same time he wanted to do it all over again. 

"O-okay..." Hakyeon walked back to his desk and Hyuk stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did, He would be alone with Hakyeon and he didn't know what to expect. What would he say to him? Is he mad? No. He doesn't seem upset. Then what could he- *BEEP* The bell...

Hyuk stood and slowly sat on a desk near his, looking at the floor and swinging his legs. Anything to keep from looking at him. He heard his footsteps get closer to him, and stopped swinging his legs when he saw his shoes stop in front of him. Hyuk hesitantly looked up at him and he looked down at Hyuk. He couldn't make out his expression. It seemed like he was trying to figure out where to begin a conversation. 'Should I say something?' Hyuk wondered. 

"Hakyeon I-" 

"You don't have to say anything." He interrupted. "I'm not upset with you. Granted I am very surprised by your actions, but I'm not upset." 

"You're not? Why?" Hyuk questioned. "You should be furious. You should be yelling at me and sending me to the office!" 

"Is that what you want?" 

"It's what I deserve." 

"But is it what you WANT?" He repeated. 

"...No." 

"What DO you want?" 

He stayed quiet for a moment, wondering how far He could take this. After all, he said he wasn't mad...

"You." Hyuk said bluntly. "I want you." Hyuk could tell that Hakyeon tried to hide a smirk. Hyuk playfully bit his lip and a blush crept on to Hakyeon's tanned face. 

"Hakyeon?" Hyuk asked. "Saranghaeyo."

"Wha!? Hyuk!" He yelled. 

"But it's true." he assured. Hyuk leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. He paused before pulling away, noticing a slight smell of cologne and wondered if he'd always worn it. "You smell nice." 

"Th-thank you..." He looked away then sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He wondered aloud. 

"You don't hate this." Hyuk said. "In fact, I can tell that you want it." 

"Hyuk, please. I'm an adult, I have self control. You on the other hand-"

"You don't think I can control it?" Hyuk asked. "You make this side of me show." He said in a low voice.

Hyuk tried his best to sound seductive and it seemed to work. Hakyeon leaned on one of the desks and Hyuk walked up to him and pulled him close by his tie. Hyuk hesitated, then closed the gap between Them. Hakyeon's soft lips pressed on Hyuk's and he couldn't believe that Hakyeon would let him do this. Hyuk broke the kiss, needing air. 

Hakyeon let out a sigh, but Hyuk could tell he wasn't upset. "Shouldn't you be getting to lunch?" 

"I'm not hungry. I don't eat much anyway." Hyuk said quietly. 

"You should eat more, it's not healthy if you only eat a little every day." He said. He often gave advise like this. Not just to Hyuk, but to anyone really.

He couldn't help but to grin. "I can't help it. It's hard for me to make myself eat." 

"Why's that?" 

Hyuk hesitated for a moment. "I just don't have an appetite." He lied. He gave Hyuk a different kind of stare than He was used to. This one was more like he didn't believe Him. And he had a reason not to, but Hyuk wasn't about to let him know that. 

"Did you bring lunch with you today?" He asked. 

"I brought chips." Hyuk said trying to make it sound like that's all He needed. 

He sighed and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a few dollars and put it in Hyuk's hand. "Promise me you'll eat something." 

"But I'm not-"

"Promise me." He said in a more stern voice.

"O-okay..."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk stays after school with Hakyeon and it's pouring so Hakyeon offers him a ride home. Later, Hakyeon goes out to eat, stumbling upon Hyuk's work place.

After school that day Hyuk walked up to Hakyeon's class like usual. When He got there, to his surprise, no one else was there. 

Hyuk looked out the window and sighed. "I've been here for almost an hour and the rain hasn't let up one bit." He mumbled. 

"Are you going home soon?" Hakyeon asked. 

Hyuk looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost five. "Yeah, pretty soon." Hakyeon always leaves at five, so He makes sure to be ready by then. "I'm probably just going to sit in the front of the school for a while."

"How come?" 

Hyuk chuckled. "It's pouring. There's no way I'm walking home in that." He looked back at Hakyeon with an amused smile. 

"Oh, I didn't know you walked home..." 

He put some of his papers away on his mess of a desk and paused for a moment as Hyuk grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. 

"D-do you want a ride?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, it's raining pretty hard and I don't know how comfortable I would be letting you walk home in it." 

The inside of Hyuk was ecstatic, but the outside struggled to remain calm. "Uh... Y-yeah. If y-you don't mind..." Hyuk replied, trying to hide a slight blush. 

"It's no problem." They walked down the stairs in silence until they got to the back doors of the school. Hakyeon propped the door open and opened his umbrella. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

Hyuk nodded, a little nervous to publicly be this close to him. He walked quickly with him to his car and Hakyeon opened the passenger door and waited to shut the door, making sure Hyuk was all the way in the car. He opened the drivers side and sat down, struggling slightly to close the umbrella. He let out a huff as he closed the door a tossed the umbrella in the back seat. Hyuk giggled and Hakyeon gave him an amused look. 

"What's so funny?" He asked, pulling his keys from his pocket. 

"Oh nothing." Hyuk giggled. 

"Oh come on! Don't give me that!" He urged. 

"It was kind of amusing watching you try to close the umbrella with out getting soaked by the rain." Hyuk pushed a small portion of damp hair from his face. "You didn't do a very good job." He teased. 

Hyuk paused when realizing his actions. Hakyeon noticed as well, and glanced down at Hyuk's hand. 

"Hakyeon?" Hyuk asked. 

"What is it?" He asked, trying to stay cautious. 

"Why won't you kiss me?" 

He took a while trying to find an answer. "I did. Just the other day."

"I kissed you." Hyuk pointed out. 

"You're my student. Our relationship is nothing more than teacher and student." He put the key into the ignition and started the car. 

"Hakyeon." Hyuk said, putting a hand on his while it was on the steering wheel. "You want to. I can see it on your face so easily. Reading your thoughts is like child's play." He pointed out. 

"You can't possibly know how I feel. And quite frankly I'm getting tired of you assuming all these feelings about me." 

"Then why haven't you tried stopping me? You haven't tried. Not once." 

"It's getting late, I should really get you home." 

"Stop trying to change the subject." Hyuk said sternly. It came out more of an order that a suggestion. "You feel something. I'm not assuming anything about you. I can see it clear as day on your face. So tell me. Why won't you kiss me?" 

"Because we shouldn't have that kind of relationship. Even if I did want it, that puts my job on the line, and your student record could be ruined." 

"What's life without taking risks?" 

"Boring." Hakyeon froze. Hyuk could tell he didn't mean to say that aloud. 

"Hakyeon. Kiss me." Hyuk pleaded. He ached for the feel of those soft lips on his again. He's kissed before, but it wasn't ever anything like that. Hakyeon sighed and put the car into drive, ignoring Hyuk's request. Hyuk slumped back in his seat and watched the rain hit the glass, as they waited for the light to turn green. 

"Hyuk... About what you said to me the other day. What did you mean by 'if you messed up, you'd be punished?'" 

"Oh... It's nothing. Pretend you didn't hear that." Hyuk replied quietly. 

Hakyeon wanted to ask again, but the look in Hyuk's eyes showed that he didn't want to walk about it. "Where do you live?" Hakyeon finally asked. 

"It's the apartment complex just past the café." Hyuk said, pointing further down the road. "Building 6." 

"Really!?" He asked shocked. "How have I not seen you? I live in that complex as well. Building 12." 

"We just moved in a few days ago." He mentioned. 

That deafening silence was back and Hyuk felt himself wanting to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

"You can drop me off here."

"But your building is still way down there."

"It's fine. If my parents see that I got a ride for someone they'll flip out a little. Besides, if I show up without being soaked, they're bound to question me." 

"Well... Alright..." Hakyeon reluctantly let Hyuk open the car door. 

"Thanks for the ride." he said offering a shy smile. 

"Not a problem." Hakyeon paused hearing a phone ring. 

"Oh, it's my boss..." Hyuk said feeling slightly dejected. 

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. 

"Well, I just don't really have the energy to go to work, but I can't really call in sick where I work." 

"Where's that?" 

"At the bar just down the street." 

"You work THERE!?" Hakyeon asked, startled. "H-how long have you been working there?" 

"A while... Why? You seem surprised." 

"W-well. It's just that... I've heard, things about how the employees there are treated." Hakyeon said shyly. 

"Oh it's nothing, really!" Hyuk assured. "Those rumors aren't true at all." He lied. 

"Well, then in that case, maybe I should stop by." Hakyeon said with a soft smile. He looked back at Hyuk letting his eyes hover over his lips. 

"Are you scared?" Hyuk asked quietly, in a more curious manner rather than teasing. 

He nodded microscopically. "Yeah..." 

"You shouldn't be. I won't tell. Not even the air around me would know." 

"You really are something." Hakyeon said facing forward again. "It's getting late, your parents are probably worried." 

"Right... Ill see you tomorrow." 

Hyuk stepped out into the rain and ran to his building, glancing back at Hakyeon's car as he drove off towards his own building. Hyuk tripped suddenly, slamming down hard on the asphalt. He held himself up with shaking arms, and felt tears begin to spill but he didn't know why. He clenched his fists and stood. The walk back to his apartment felt like miles away and all he wanted to do was make it through his shift and go to bed...

 

Hyuk placed a drink down on a coaster for some man and walked into the back with a sigh. 

"Having fun yet?" His co-worker asked. 

He chuckled. "If you could call it that." 

"At least the uniform makes you look good!" She teased. Hyuk blushed furiously and covered torso with a tray. "You're to cute Hyukie! Oh look! You have another costumer."

He eagerly faced the door, then felt his heart stop when Hakyeon stood there. The hostess led him to a booth and He hesitantly made his way over. 

"Good evening sir!" Hyuk said friendly voice as Hakyeon absentmindedly looked through the menu. "What can I get for you?" 

"Just some coffee thanks." He closed the menu, the froze when handing it to him. "Hyuk!?" 

"H-hi..." He said shyly. Hakyeon looked at the uniform He was wearing. A black vest with no shirt underneath, a bow tie and back dress pants. 

"Th-this is the uniform here...!? How could you possibly feel comfortable in this?" 

"It's not all that bad. Once you get used to it... I um, I'll have your coffee out in just a bit. Black right?" 

"Yeah... How'd you know?" 

"I can tell." He smiled and happily went back to the kitchen, then walked back out with a tray that had coffee and two slices of cake. "This is on me." Hyuk said with a wink, then walked off to give another costumer their cake. 

Once He reached their table, the mans friend had stuck his leg out, forcing him to trip. The man who ordered the cake spread his legs slightly so the cake would land on his crotch. Hyuk landed on his hands and knees, and looked up at the man embarrassed. 

"I'm so sorry sir! It was an accident!" 

He seemed furious. "You better clean this up! These pants cost me am arm and a leg!" 

One of his friends forced a napkin in Hyuk's hand and He gave him a confused look. "You heard the man! Wipe it off!" 

Hyuk hesitantly took the napkin and noticed the smirk on the mans face as He went to go wipe off the mess. His face was fuming red and he felt tears sting his eyes. 

"Clean it yourself! You're a big boy, aren't you? Or do you still need your mommy to clean up after you?" Hyuk froze when hearing that voice. 

He looked to the side and Hakyeon helped him stand. He took the napkin and threw it at the man. "Come on Hyuk, lets get you out of here." Hakyeon took his jacket and put it around his shoulders, leading him out to his car. They sat in silence as Halyeon drove them back to his apartment. 

"You can stay here tonight." He offered. "Ill take the couch." He shifted through his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants. "Here." Hyuk took them and hugged them to his chest, still shaking. Hakyeon pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Why did you help me? You didn't have to do that! I caused trouble for you... I'm sorry." 

"Stop that. Don't you dare apologize. You think I would just sit back and watch those men treat you that way?" 

"Everyone else does. All men there treat me that way, so I'm used to it..." Hyuk could feel Hakyeon tighten his grip.

"You should get changed. It's cold outside. I wouldn't want you getting sick." 

Hakyeon shut the door and Hyuk peeled his uniform off and threw it aside, too disgusted to look at it. He pulled the shirt and pants on and sat on the foot of the bed. 

"Are you decent?" Hakyeon asked from outside. 

"Yeah!" He called out. 

He opened the door and handed Hyuk some hot tea. 

"Thank you..." He said quietly. Hyuk took a few sips and set it down on his bedside table. "And um... Thanks for earlier..." 

"You don't need to thank me." Hakyeon sat on the bed next to Him. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine. A little cold."

"Here, get under the covers..." Hakyeon pulled the covers up over him, then paused as he looked up at Hyuk, their faces mere inches apart. 

"U-um..." 

"Kiss me." Hyuk said, meaning it more as a question than a demand. 

Hakyeon leaned in close and his lips lightly brushed Hyuk's. He waited a moment, the placed a gentle kiss on Hyuk. Hakyeon's soft lips made him melt and He felt his cheeks get hot. The kiss only deepened and he put his warm hand on the back of Hyuk's neck, holding him there. Their lips moved together until they both broke apart, needing air. 

"Was that still scary?" Hyuk asked. 

He chuckled. "Not as much." He glanced over at the clock. "It's late, you should get some rest. Ill be right out there if you need me." 

"What if I said that I wanted your company?"

Hakyeon's face reddened. "I don't think I should..." 

Hyuk scooted over, making room. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Hakyeon smirked, still embarrassed. He hesitantly climbed in next to the other and laid on his left side, facing Hyuk. The student giggled and curled up next to him. 

"Still cold?" Hakyeon asked, knowing he wasn't. 

Hyuk nodded and curled up in his chest. Hakyeon wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "Get some sleep." 

Hyuk nodded, his ear pressed to Hakyeon's chest. Hearing his heartbeat was satisfying, his breathing was slow and even and his skin was so warm. He had never felt so safe. Hyuk waited until he knew his teacher was asleep...

"Saranghae..." He mumbled sleepily


	4. Chapter Four

Sun shone through the window and Hyuk's eyes struggled to focus on his surroundings. His hand bumped a tea cup on the table and he gave a confused look, his vision still slightly blurred. 'I don't own any tea cups...' He thought. He heard a shower start and He sat up in a panic realizing He wasn't in his own room. He looked at his surroundings, noticing a familiar set of cloths on the end of the bed. He smirked at his own stupidity and remembered he had stayed the night with Hakyeon. He stood from the bed and walked over to his book shelf, seeing many different types of books. He smiled to himself and looked out the window, seeing some familiar faces walking to school. He panicked and looked at his uniform laying on the end of the bed and realized He didn't have any of his own cloths with him and that he had left them at work. 

"Dammit!" He cursed. If He went home now, his parents were sure to question where He'd been and ask where Hakyeon's cloths that He was wearing came from. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with a huff. 

About a minute went by when He heard singing. He looked at the doorway that led to Hakyeon's bathroom and smiled. He wasn't sure what song he was singing, but it sounded good. Hyuk had wondered for a while if Hakyeon was any good at singing. He leaned on the doorframe and listened until the water stopped, but he kept singing. He pulled back the curtain and they made eye contact for a brief second. Hyuk instinctively turned around, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Hyuk!?" Hakyeon scrambled for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I thought you were asleep!" 

"You didn't think the shower and singing would wake me?" Hyuk mused. 

"Oh! D-did I wake you I'm sorry I- wait... You heard me singing?" 

Hyuk didn't even have to face him to know his face was red. "I did. And it was pretty good if I do say so myself." He peeked over my shoulder, seeing Hakyeon was decent enough wth a towel around his waist and faced him. He didn't respond, but Instead began fixing his hair. "Look, I'm sorry about that, ya know, sneaking up on you a second ago. I didn't actually see anything if that's any consolation." 

"That's relieving to hear." He said simply. 

Hyuk tilted my head. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured. 

He shrugged, deciding it best that He just take his word for it. Hyuk tried focusing on what was around him, but I soon found myself letting his eyes roam over Hakyeon's body reflected in the mirror. He didn't have defined abs or anything, but his stomach was firm and his chest was defined. It was cute. Hyuk giggled quietly, and Hakyeon looked at him in the mirror. 

"What's so funny?" He asked trying to hide a smile. 

"You are." 

He laughed. "Looks don't count." 

Hyuk gasped. "Cha Hakyeon! Did you just put yourself down? I thought that was one of your rules!" He teased. 

"We're not in my class right now are we?" He asked wiping his face clean. 

"Soooo that means I could insult myself?" He challenged. "In that case I-" 

Hakyeon grabbed Hyuk by the arm and pulled him close, tilting his chin up. "However, we are in MY apartment, and I will not let you do such a thing to yourself." 

Hyuk smirked. "Saranghaeyo." 

Hakyeon smirked. "How the hell did I get dragged into this mess?"

"You certainly don't seem in any rush to find a way out." Hyuk commented. 

"You're something else... It's getting late, we should get ready." Hakyeon suggested. 

Hyuk plopped down on the bed and tried to not watch him get dressed. However, his eyes wandered a few times, and one of those times Hyuk giggled and Hakyeon faced him. Hyuk rolled on to his stomach and looked up at him, propping his chin on the heels of his palms. 

"You have back dimples!" Hyuk informed. 

"What?"

"Back dimples. You have em." Hyuk turned him around and poked them both. "I have em too. It's something guys usually find attractive on girls. I never really understood that. Until now. They are kind of cute. " Hyuk shrugged and looked at the time. 

Hakyeon smirked and pulled a box from his closet. He shifted through the contents, pulling out a dark blue shirt, torn jeans and some black shoes. 

"Here. These are some of my old cloths that I got from my parents house." 

Hyuk shrugged and pulled his shirt and pants off, tossing them aside. Hakyeon blushed and faced away from the younger male. 

"You get flustered so easily Hakyeon." Hyuk commented, putting the cloths on. "Fits like a glove!" He said happily. "So, shall we get going?" 

"R-right." 

Hyuk followed him out to his car, paranoid that his parents or someone He knew would see Him. Not like He was embarrassed. He didn't mind being with Hakyeon, but this kind of thing could put his job on the line. They sat in silence on the short ride to the school, until Hyuk realized something. 

"Won't people ask questions if they see me getting out of the car with you?" 

"I'll just park towards the back so its easier for you." 

"For me? You're the one I'm worried about." 

Hakyeon let out an amused chuckle, pulling into the parking lot. "You're worried about ME? Shouldn't you be worried about rumors going around about you?" 

Hyuk playfully punched him in the arm. "Duh I'm worried about you. I'm not the one risking his job. And I don't let rumors bother me. If I just don't react to them, people will stop talking about it. If you deny it all the time, people get suspicious." 

"You're pretty confident about this situation." He said pulling into a parking spot. 

"And what exactly IS the situation." 

"Well we're da-" he stopped himself. He glanced at his watch. "Uh, we should probably go." 

"Y-yeah. Ill see you later." Hyuk closed the car door behind him and walked up to his usual spot in the court yard, waiting for the bell to ring.  

Time flew by and before He knew it, finally He got to sit in a class He actually WANTED to be in. Only cause it was Hakyeon's class of course. 

Hakyeon stood at the front of the class reteaching some old material from their film section, and Hyuk started zoning out only cause He knew the material better than anyone else in there. He was brought back to reality when He could feel someone looking at him.  Hakyeon. Should've guessed. 

"Hyuk, answer the question." 

"Huh? Oh! C-could you repeat the question...?" 

Hakyeon tried to hide a smirk and repeated the question.

"What is one reason for a shaking camera angle?" 

"Oh, it's commonly used to show a characters psychological state, or to make the view feel like they are there with the characters..." 

"Correct." He gave Hyuk a quick glance before walking back to his desk, as if he was checking to see if He was okay. Hakyeon knows that its not like him to zone out in his class, but He couldn't really help it. After last night, who wouldn't be zoned out thinking about it all day? 

The bell for lunch rang, and as if it were a new daily routine, Hyuk walked up to Hakyeon's messy desk and leaned against the edge of it. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeming more focused on his computer than the question. To any one who didn't know him, the gesture was rude, but Hyuk knew he had his full attention. 

"I'm fine, just a little distracted I guess." 

"With what?" Hakyeon asked facing him. Hyuk gave him a stare. "Oh... Right." 

"Also, I left my uniform at your house." 

"I'll bring it tomorrow." 

"I work tonight." 

"Y-you're going back there?" 

"I have to. It's my job, and money is money. I'm not going to back down so quickly." 

"But Hyuk-"

"But nothing. If you so worried, then come by and keep an eye on me." He tested. He spat out the words before He thought them through. 

"If you're so confident that nothing will happen, then I trust your judgment." 

"You do?" Hyuk questioned. He nodded. "Fine then. Ill be over later to pick up my uniform." 

"See you then." Hakyeon said plainly. Hyuk gave a slight pouty face and he smirked. 

"What's so funny?" Hyuk asked defensively. 

"You have childish moments. It's cute. I'm glad to see that you have this side of you." 

"It's cause I'm always so serious isn't it? Is fine. People tell me that all the time." 

"Do they?" 

"Yeah. Why, you think I'm too serious?" 

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?" 

"I just wish I could see you smile more. You seem so down sometimes and I can't help but wonder what's wrong." 

Hyuk bit his lip, feeling his breath start to shake. "It's hard to smile. It takes so much energy and I can't keep it up. But... If its something you want to see more, I can manage. After all, seeing you always makes me smile." He looked back up at Hakyeon who had a sad smile on his face. 

"I can give you a ride to work today if you want." 

"If you don't mind. I can slip a few coupons your way as payment. I'd offer good grades as payment but I don't think my grades in this class can get much better." Hyuk teased. Hakyeon playfully rolled his eyes at Hyuk as he left the room.


	5. Chapter Five

That afternoon Hakyeon drove Hyuk to his apartment and He grabbed the uniform that was still on the foot of his bed. He looked at it in his hands and sighed. 

"You don't have to go back there. Not after what happened. With your personality you could easily find another job." Hakyeon commented. 

"It's a nice thought, but I worked really hard for this job. I don't wanna let something like this knock me down." 

Hyuk felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his stomach formed knots. He faced Hakyeon and kissed him, toying with the ends of his hair. He kissed back, gentle and slow. It was nice, yet completely foreign feeling. Most people Hyuk has known move so quickly, but Hakyeon takes things so slow. He pulled apart and looked in his dark brown eyes. 

"I have to get going..." Hyuk stated. 

That following week, Hyuk found himself spending quite a few nights at Hakyeon's. He felt bad about it at first but he slowly got used to going home with his teacher most nights. 

"How's this for tonight?" Hakyeon asked, pulling out some pasta. 

"We could go the Bar. If I take you we can eat for free! Another perk of working there." Hyuk said, tossing a wink his way. 

He shrugged. "Alright. Let me get changed into some different clothes." 

Hyuk patiently waited for him out by his car. When he came out, he was dressed in a nice shirt and dark jeans. Hyuk tried forcing his blush away, but by the grin on Hakyeon's face, He knew his efforts were in vain. 

Arriving at the bar, Hyuk wasn't surprised to see that it was super crowded. Most days it was. The only slow days were pretty much Sundays. Hakyeon held the door open for hyuk and He stepped inside, immediately greeted by his co-workers. 

"Hey! You left you clothes from the other day." One of them said, handing Hyuk his black duffle. 

"Sorry about that! Thank you!" He bowed my head slightly and sat down at a booth across from Hakyeon. "What looks good?" He asked. 

"Hmmm." Hakyeon flipped through the menu and Hyuk could tell he hasn't been here before, other than lat time last week. One of the waitress' walked up an smiled at me, passing glances between him and Hakyeon. 

"We have pretty much everything you could think of." Hyuk mentioned. "I'm gonna get a turkey sandwich." 

"I'll get a burger." Hakyeon decided. 

"Any drinks?" She asked. 

"The usual Cherry Coke for me." Hyuk giggled, then looked at Hakyeon. 

"Water, please." 

"Mkay! Ill be back in a bit!" 

They both sat, talking about various things through the evening, even after they finished eating. Hakyeon didn't act much different than he does at school, but being with him like this made Hyuk feel like he was seeing a new side of him. He seemed more open about things, and himself. Hyuk felt like hakyeon trusted him and it felt good to know that. 

"Sanghyuk." A male voice called. 

He turned his head and froze, seeing a familiar face. He was a tall man. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were neat but his smile was all mischief. 

"What do you want?" Hyuk asked looking back down at the table. 

"What's with the shy act?" The man questioned. "you definitely aren't shy when we're alone." 

"Knock it off." He mumbled. 

He walked up closer to the table, and Hyuk flinched. "Who's this prick?" He asked looking at Hakyeon. 

"Excuse you!" Hyuk said suddenly. "What makes you think you can talk to him like that?" 

"What's he gonna do about it? Is little Asian boy gonna do some karate and save your ass? Nah, don't think so." 

"Shut up." Hyuk muttered, looking down at his hands. He could feel Hakyeon glance sharply at him. Hyuk suddenly stood, getting up in the mans face. 

"What did you say to me?" He asked in a low voice.

"Hyuk don-"

"I said shut up-!" He slapped Hyuk's face, forcing him to fall to the floor. Hyuk looked back up at him, holding his cheek. Hakyeon suddenly stood in front of the other. 

"What the hell is your problem!?" He yelled. 

"Oh I'm so scared." The man teased. "What you got little Asian boy!?" He urged. 

Hakyeon didn't waist a single millisecond. He clocked the man right in the jaw, sending him backwards and falling on his ass. He helped Hyuk stand and looked back over to the man. 

"And for the record, I'm Korean." Hakyeon muttered. 

He walked Hyuk out to his car, and helped him sit. He was still holding his cheek, still feeling the immense stinging. Hakyeon reached over and placed his hand on the other's knee. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." Hyuk lied. In truth, he wanted to cry. Not so much because of the pain, but more because he saw that man again, and because Hakyeon had to get involved. Twice now he's saved Hyuk. 'I'm just causing trouble for him...' He thought. 

Back at his apartment Hyuk sat on the bathroom counter as Hakyeon got a cold wash cloth and gently pressed it to his bruised cheek. Hyuk winced slightly, and Hakyeon gently took a hold of his hand. 

"I know what your thinking." He stated. "Don't worry about it. You're not trouble." 

Hyuk glanced down at Hakyeon's hand, seeing that a couple of his knuckles were bleeding. 

"Your hand!" He suddenly jumped for the first aid kit and began wrapping his hand in gauze, all but forgetting about his swollen cheek. 

The elder chuckled. "The is a scratch compared to you and you're worried about ME?" He asked amused. 

"You didn't have to do that. You got hurt protecting me... I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should've just not reacted to him." 

"Stop it." Hakyeon said sternly. "What happened in there was not your fault. You got hit by someone. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. Ill protect you." 

Hyuk let a small smile slip as a finished gauzing his hand. 

"Your cheek looks better. It's not nearly as red anymore." Hakyeon commented, gently running his thumb over it. It was still sore but Hyuk could manage. "Who was he?" 

"Some guy I met while working. We dated for a while, but I got so sick of him and broke it off." 

"Is he the one who would... 'Punish you...?'" Hakyeon was hesitant to ask, but he had to know. Hyuk's safety was his main concern. 

Hyuk nodded microscopically. "I thought I finally got rid of him..." 

"I see..." Hakyeon saw that He didn't really want to talk about it right now and changed the subject. "Are you tired?" 

Hyuk nodded. "A little." They both laid back in the bed, with Hyuk curled up to the other. His breathing was quiet and slow. They both laid together in bed that night without a care in the world. They enjoyed each others company and that was all they cared about in that moment. 

The following morning, Hyuk woke up on his own, seeing Hakyeon laying asleep next to him still. He smirked and carefully stood from the bed, going into the bathroom. He stretched and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing that his cheek had a faint bruise on it. He suddenly felt happy that it was the weekend so he didn't have to answer that same question of 'what happened?' Fifty times. His eyes lingered of his reflection and the longer he looked at himself, the more he hated his reflection. He knew this feeing and he hated it. He glanced out the door to see that Hakyeon was still asleep in the bed, and closed the bathroom door, kneeling down in front of the toilet...

Hakyeon heard the click of the bathroom door, and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He checked the time, seeing it was almost ten in the morning and sighed, realizing he had some papers to grade still. He stood from the bed, about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a sound from the bathroom.

'Hyuk?' He mumbled. He walked up to the door, about to knock when he heard the sound again. That sound of vomiting. He hastily opened the door to see Hyuk leaning over the toilet bowl, abruptly pulling his hand away from his face. 

"H-Hakyeon!" Hyuk said, then coughed a few times. 

Hakyeon knelt down next to the other with a towel. "Are you alright!?" 

"Y-yeah... Just felt a little sick is all." Hyuk insisted. 

Hakyeon walked him to the couch in the main room. "I'll make you some tea." He offered. When he handed it to Hyuk, he watched him take little sips, and sighed. "You weren't sick... Were you?"

"O-of course I was."

"Hyuk. I saw." Hakyeon admitted. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked, combing his fingers through Hyuk's bangs, recalling Hyuk saying that he doesn't eat much. 

Hyuk thought for a moment. "A few months. But it's on and off, so in total? About a year?" Hyuk looked down at his hands, knowing Hakyeon was disappointed. 

"Why do you do it?"

"I don't like how I look. I'm told all the time how good I look, that I'm not fat, but no matter how many times I hear it, I find it harder and harder to believe." Hyuk sighed. "I'm sorry you saw that..."

"Don't be. I'm your teacher after all. I'm here to help you." Hakyeon smirked, ruffling Hyuk's hair.


	6. Chapter Six

Rain came down hard, soaking Hyuk's body. He avoided most everybody today, including Hakyeon. Since he found out about Hyuk's habit, Hyuks been scared to see him. He thought about quitting, but that seemed impossible at this point. He found himself sitting on the side of the school under a small cover to keep out of the rain. He didn't want to bother asking Hakyeon for a ride home, so he decided to wait until the rain began to let up. Hyuk hugged his knees to his chest and sighed, tracing little shapes on the wet concrete with his finger, until he heard a car pull up in front of him. He didn't bother looking up until a pair of black dress shoes stopped in front of him. He slowly raised his head to see Hakyeon standing in front of him with a smirk. 

"Hiya stranger. You plan on sitting here all night?" 

Hyuk shrugged. "If I have to." 

Hakyeon chuckled. "The rain isn't going o stop until late tonight. Why didn't you just ask for a ride?" 

"I didn't want to bother you..." He lied. In truth, he was embarrassed still about Hakyeon catching him he other day in the bathroom. He just wanted to be alone. "I'll walk home later." 

"Come on. Ill drive you." Hakyeon offered, holding his hand out. 

"But... Ill get your seats all wet." Hyuk was trying to think of every excuse in the book. 

"They're leather, it's fine." Hakyeon told Hyuk up and opened the passenger side door, closing it once he was fully inside. 

Instead of taking Hyuk to Hakyeon's apartment like usual, he took him to his own tonight. "It's been a while since you've been home. I'm sure your parents are worried." Hakyeon insisted. 

Hyuk nodded. "Thanks... Ill see you later." 

\-------------------------------------

The following morning, Hyuk was sitting in his first period, zoned out on various topics. Anything to keep him from doing boring class work. He was brought back into reality once he heard the teacher say his name and holding up a slip of paper to go to the office. He was taken aback. He's never been called to the office before so he had no clue what it could be about, but he went regardless. 

"You asked to see me?" He questioned, walking into the principals office. 

"Yes, take a seat." He said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Hyuk sat down, feeling anxious. There was an awkward silence for a while until the door clicked open. Hyuk glanced over his shoulder, surprised. 

"Hakyeon!?" Hyuk froze, remembering that the principal was present. "Uh... I mean, Mr. Cha...? What are you doing here...?" 

"Good, now we can start." The principal said. Hakyeon sat in the chair next to Hyuk, a confused look on his face. "Hyuk, I've recently gotten a call from your parents. They're worried about where you've been lately. They stated that you're hardly at home any more."

"Oh... Uh, I've been with a friend." Hyuk could see Hakyeon tense up a little. 

"Sir If I may," Hakyeon began. "Why am I here?" 

"It's no secret that Hyuk is your best student, and its not hard to see how often he spends time in your room, so I was hoping that maybe you know where Hyuk has been going after school." 

"I've been staying with my friend Hongbin." Hyuk said suddenly. 

"Your parents said they called all your friends, but they denied you staying with them." 

"They don't know Hongbin that well so they don't have his house number." Hyuk knew Hongbin would vouch for him, but he just hoped he wouldn't ask him why. 

"I see..." The principal had a look on his face that made it seem like he didn't trust Hyuk, but he didn't have any way to prove him wrong. "Then it won't be a problem if we call him in, correct?" 

Hyuk motioned to the phone on the desk as if to say 'be my guest.' The principal dialed a number and it only took mere seconds to request seeing Hongbin. Again, that awkward silence filled the room until Hongbin stepped in. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Lee Hongbin. It has been brought to my attention that Hyuk has been staying with you fairly often these past few days. Is that correct?"

Hongbin smiled and stepped forward. "Yes sir, he has been with me. The stress of school and work has been getting to him and I offered him to stay with me to unwind for a while. I'm sorry if this has caused trouble for anyone." Hongbin's reply was so quick and so convincing that even Hyuk started to believe it. He let out a quiet sight of relief. 

"I see. Then that's that. I apologize for interrupting class, Hakyeon. You may go." The principal said. Hakyeon nodded, glancing down at Hyuk before he left. 

 

When school ended that day, Hyuk rushed up to Hakyeon's class to find him sitting at his desk reading a book. Hyuk set his bag down, not sure what to say. The school was clearly suspicious of the two of them and he wasn't sure if Hakyeon knew that. 

"Hi..." Hyuk said quietly. 

"We need to talk." Hakyeon stated, setting his book aside. 

"What about?" He knew it was a dumb question. What else was there to talk about?

"We shouldn't be seeing each other like we have." Hakyeon began. "It's inappropriate and now the school is getting involved."

"But they don't know." Hyuk mentioned. 

"True, but if you keep hanging around me and not going home, they will." Hakyeon pointed out. 

Hyuk sighed. "I can't just start pretending that we never had anything." 

"Hyuk, I am your teacher. It's time I start acting like it." 

Ouch. Not the reply Hyuk was expecting. Did it sting? Yeah, a little. But part of him knew that this couldn't last for long. He knew at some point he and Hakyeon would have to stop being whatever they were to each other. But Hyuk wasn't ready for that moment to happen so fast. 

"So that's it then?" Hyuk asked. There was hurt in his voice but he didn't want it to show. 

"Hyuk..." Hakyeon's voice was sympathetic. 

"Save it. It's fine. I get that your jobs in danger, so its fine." Hyuk picked up his bag, opening the door. "I'll see you later." 

Hakyeon wanted to stop Hyuk and hold him tight. It was painful to watch the door shut behind him, but Hakyeon knew that it was better this way. Yeah, being risky can be fun, but he had to draw a line. He let out a soft sigh, digging the heels of his palms in his eyes, feeling tears start to sting. 

"What's wrong with me...?" He asked himself. He sighed and began to pack up his things and leave early.


End file.
